Naruto ideas
by Synthetic Paradise
Summary: So many that I posted them for anyone to take and alter.
**With so many stories running through my mind, I have little to no time to write all of them. So I write the first part of the story and whoever wants to take over can.**

 **So here is Chakra exhaustion. In this story, an incident causes most of the students in the academy to take their career seriously. A serious story where the main plot is their journey to bring the best shinobi in history. The main villain besides the Akatsuki will be Kirai, who works from shadows to achieve his goal, becoming big once the Akatsuki are gone. Ami and Raid are for comedic relief so have some fun with that.**

A very sad Naruto stood panting in the forest at night. He was once again shunned at the Academy today. The other kids once again called him a loser, a deadlast, a person who will never amount to anything. Normally he would just brush it off and tell them they are wrong. But today was different. The anniversary of the Kyuubi attack was in a week, or his birthday, and the glares he was receiving were getting worse. He was also getting beaten more than usual and called a "demon" with more hate. So this time, the shunning he got from his fellow students hit him pretty deep. He's been crying for the past hour in the clearing in the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly, the sadness was replaced by something else: pure determination.

"I'll show them!" Naruto shouted to the sky. "I'll show them all how a great shinobi I can be. I'll train even harder and become Hokage. Then they will have no choice but to accept me as an equal!" with this declaration, and his newly acquired scrolls and chakra paper, Naruto began his hardest training he's ever done so far in his life.

Just as dawn was breaking, no pun intended, a certain silver haired, masked, perverted, former ANBU was jumping through the trees. He had just finished a mission and was heading back to the village at a fast speed for his meeting with the Hokage. He didn't want to be late for being late after all. Just as he was a few miles from the village, he saw it. A path of destruction a mile long before him. Trees were smashed and knocked to the ground, which were covered in meter deep craters. Some of the trees were also ripped to shreds, as if a storm of chainsaws struck them. Even by Kakashi's standards, this was impressive.

"Seems like Asuma was training too hard again." mused Kakashi. "No matter what I tell him though, he won't get Kurenai if he accidently kills himself by training. But does anyone listen to me? No!" he sighed. "It can't be helped. I guess I'll have to sort through all this carnage, find his unconscious body and take it to the hospital." Kakashi leapt to the ground and began looking for his fellow Jonin. Nearly an hour later, he found the body. It just wasn't the one he was looking for. Instead of finding his tobacco addicted love sick Sarutobi, he found his Sensei's son, Naruto. All Kakashi could do was stare at his unconscious form in shock. He quickly got over his shock, and inspected the body. He was still alive, but suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. He had dozens of cuts on his hand due to the cutting power of the wind chakra he used, although they were already healing due to the healing ability of the Kyuubi. After searching his body, he found a dozen scrolls in his backpack along with some chakra paper. There were some scrolls with chunin level techniques of water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning, two of each. The other two scrolls were of how to combine your two chakra nature's if you have any, and chakra control. The only scrolls that were opened were the wind and fire scrolls.

Based off what he was seeing, Kakashi deduced that Naruto got a hold of chakra paper, found out that he had wind and fire, and trained all night on learning how to use it. Kakashi sighed, picked Naruto up and leapt through the trees with Naruto in his arms.

Hours later at the Academy, Iruka was taking role. He had two sheets of paper on his desk and called out names to see if they were here. "Sasuke Uchiha?" Iruka received a "hn" followed by a few squeals. He marked him present. "Naruto Uzumaki?" he didn't get a response. Again he said his name, but got the same results. He looked up, and saw that Naruto wasn't in his usual seat. "Does anyone know where Naruto is?"

"Ha! The deadlast probably gave up and deeper out!" Kiba laughed. Several of the same response followed. Iruka sighed and prepared to mark him absent when a puff of some appeared in front of him. The smoke clearer revealing Kakashi reading his perverted book.

"K-Kakashi-senpai."

"Please Iruka, just call me Kakashi." Iruka noded.

"My apologies. Class, this is Kakashi Hatake. He is one of the best Jonin in the village, and is the student of the fourth Hokage." Insert shouts of awe here. "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"I'm just here to inform you that your student Naruto Uzumaki, is in the hospital."

"What?!"

"Ha! The idiot probably cut himself with a Kunai when he was training." Kiba mocked once again.

"Nope. Naruto is in the hospital for severe Chakra exhaustion. He trained so hard last night that he is in a small coma. He probably won't be back for several days. First time I've ever heard of an Uzumaki having Chakra exhaustion before."

"Why's that?" A student asked, making Kakashi frown.

"Don't you know? Haven't you been paying attention to history classes? The Uzumaki has one of the largest Chakra reserves in the whole world."

"What!" the whole class, except Sasuke, although he too was shocked; shouted out loud.

Iruka looked through the textbook and announced the page for the students to go to. Immediately, everyone grabbed their books and turned to the page as quickly as possible. They confirmed what Kakashi said. The Uzumaki had a long life and way above average Chakra levels. Half of the class was a little frightened at the amount Naruto could have and the other half were curious.

"So how much does he have?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata jumped in her seat at having her name called out. She was daydreaming about how awesome Naruto was, and a few other things that made her blush. Kakashi waved at her, and her blush increased.

"Y-Yes?"

"You have the Byakugan, can you tell us how much Chakra Naruto has?" all eyes shifted to her, and she blushed even harder.

She swallowed her fear and said, "When the H-Hokage came t-to class a w-week ago, I used m-my B-Byakugan on him a-and saw that it is a-as big as N-Naruto's reserves. Maybe even b-bigger." the whole class, even Sasuke's mouth dropped open, and the class fell into silence at the relevance. Five minutes later, Sasuke broke the silence.

"So let me get this straight." all eyes fell on Sasuke. "The dobe is the last living member of the Uzumaki clan, so he has as much Chakra as the Hokage, the god of shinobi, maybe even more. And just several hours ago last night, he trained so hard that he had to be placed in the hospital for using most of it up?" the shock hit everyone like a wall of bricks.

"W-wait a minute!" said a wide eyed shocked Kiba. "Does that mean Naruto is stronger than all of us?"

"No that can't be, he's the dead last!" Ino replied. She was still in utter denial and couldn't admit that Naruto might be stronger than her precious Sasuke-kun.

"But you heard what Kakashi said!"

"All of you are idiots." Shikamaru, who was still half asleep, said from the back of the class. "Naruto isn't the strongest person in this class. He has a lot of Chakra, which is why his control sucks. Hinata, how much Chakra does Naruto use when he uses the clone Jutsu?"

"As m-much as I-Iruka-sensei."

"See. He uses too much Chakra to make one sickly dead clone. He may have large reserves but lacks the control to use it to his full potential." what he said calmed everyone down. Their fears subsided for the moment. Until Sakura spoke.

"But that is what scares us, his full potential. I have the best control in the whole class, so if he had the same as me, then he would be able to make a lot of clones. HInata, how much Chakra does it take me to make my seven clones?"

"At Least half."

"So if I use all my Chakra, I could make fourteen clones?" she nodded. "And how many me's does it take to equal Iruka-sensei's chakra?"

"a Hundred."

"So if Naruto has the control that I have, then he'd be able to make… Shikamaru, 14 X 100?"

"1400."

"Then he would be able to make 1400 clones just using as much Chakra as Iruka-sensei has, in theory." the whole class gaped. Their fears came back tenfold, and half of the class began screaming in panic at Naruto's possible power.

"Then how much would he make if he used all of his Chakra?" Ino shouted loud enough for people to stop their screaming.

"HInata, how many Iruka's does it take to equal Naruto?"

"About two-hundred."

"Shikamaru?"

"280,000." now, they were just frozen in fear and shock. None of them could speak, for their fear was great.

"But like you said forehead. He could do this in theory. He'd never be able to do it in real life. He'll probably never get the Chakra control to do that." Ino said this, almost desperate to prove them wrong.

"Actually," Kakashi said getting back into the conversation. "Naruto was practicing wind and fire techniques last night. Using footage from hidden cameras, he was able to perform C-rank techniques two hours into his training. His Chakra control is probably average to you guys."

"Then that means he is catching up." Sasuke said. "And with a few more weeks of training, he will surpass all of us." and the shouting and screaming came back. Everyone was in a state or panic. No one could believe that this was happening. A deadlast is soon going to be better than all of them, and there was nothing they could do. Or could they? "It doesn't matter!" Sasuke shouted, getting everyone's attention. "It doesn't matter how strong Naruto is. He was able to get stronger by training hard right? Then so can we. All we need to do is train even more harder so we can become more stronger than him!" his short, very cliche speech sparked hope inside the other students. Their smiles widened and their urge to get stronger did as well.

"Yeah he's right!" a newly invigorated kiba yelled while standing up. "If Naruto can get stronger, then so can we!" similar shouts rang it.

"Yeah we can get stronger to!"

"The deadlast can do it, so can we!"

"We can become great shinobi!"

"Fuck boys!" that last comment pushed everyone into a shocked silence. No one knows who said something so... true.

"Yeah, fuck the boys!" Ino shouted. "We don't need boys. They're just a distraction from training. The boys can go to hell because true kunoichi don't need them. In fact," Ino then did something that shocked the class even more. She stood up, turned to Sasuke, gave him the middle finger, and said, "Fuck you Sasuke!" in turn, he glared at her, but had an approving smirk on his face.

"She's right!" Sakura yelled, supporting her reinstated best friend. "We can't let guys get in the way of our training. We are kunoichi!" all the girls in the room cheered in agreement. "We can't let them get in our way, no matter how incredibly hot they are!"

"Yeah!"

"I say we start training now! Everyone to the training ground!" kiba jumped up and ran through the window, even though it was closed, and even though they were on the second floor. Surprisingly, everyone followed him, even Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Seconds later the class was empty except for a stunned Iruka and Kakashi.

"Did they just jump out the window?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, yes they did." answered an equally shocked Kakashi. "Who would've known that one student suffering from Chakra exhaustion would motivate everyone to train harder."

"I'm more surprised that it managed to cure all of the girls of being fangirls. Well at least Naruto in the hospital has one blessing."

"Yeah, you getting the rest of the day off. Wanna grab a drink?"

"Sure. Hey, have you heard about the new Icha novel…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto meanwhile, sneezed himself awake.

"Ack. I think someone is talking about me. How did I get in the hospital?"

"One of my shinobi found you in the forest." A new voice said. Naruto looked at the door and found that the new voice belonged to the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hokage-Jiji, nice to see you. How long have I been out?"

"About six hours. How do you feel?"

"A little hungry but otherwise I'm fine. I guess I trained a little too hard huh?"

"No not really. In fact, your training may have done some good."

"Like what?"

The Hokage smiled while pulling out a purple orb from his robe. "I'll show you." for the next ten minutes Naruto and Hiruzen watched on the crystal ball as his classmates called him a loser and deadlast. It made him sad to hear this, but then he perked up when Kakashi came to the room and talked about his training. Naruto laughed harder than he ever did when he got their initial reactions. His laughter calmed down, and he turned serious when Sakura talked about his Chakra control and his full potential. The orb went blank after all the students jumped through the window. Naruto remained silent for a while, his head down with the blonde bangs covering his eyes, hiding is expression.

About five minutes into the silence, the Hokage began to worry. Naruto, whom he considered his grandson as much as Konohamaru, was uncharacteristically silent. Just as Hiruzen was about to place his arm on Naruto's shoulder to comfort the boy, Naruto sprang out of his bed.

"I'll show them!" he shouted while he began putting his ninja gear on that hung from the wall. "I'll show them that they can't easily beat me at being a ninja. If they think they can surpass me with a few hours of training, they're dead wrong! Once I'm done training, they'll be worshiping the ground I walk on. Believe it."

Hiruzen's worries vanished in a instance, replaced by a wide smile on his wrinkled face. "That's my boy."

"In that case you better get started. We don't want you falling behind them do you?"

"No way in hell that will happen!" Naruto placed the goggles on his head with a determined smirk on his face. "I'll see you some other time Hokage-Jiji." he followed his classmates example, and jumped through the closed window on the fifth story of the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day everyone came to the academy tired and exhausted. The training they did as a group yesterday was the most intense they have ever done in their lives. Hinata taught them the tree and water walking exercises, Sasuke got them all up to speed on the academy Taijutsu to make them above average in the class, and he also gave them Chakra paper to teach them their elemental affinity and even gave them all scrolls from his Uchiha library to practice some techniques. Although exhausted, they were happily exhausted. The fire in their eyes from yesterday had not disappeared with a few hours of harsh training. It seems that they are even more motivated for training.

Just as Iruka was about to take roll, Naruto burst through the door calling out, "Sorry I'm late."

"Naruto?" Iruka said surprised. "We weren't expecting you back until next week. Are you sure you're okay to join class? You still look pretty tired."

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing my normal morning workout routine. I'm just a little winded."

"Well if you're sure you're okay…" Meanwhile, everyone was staring at Naruto. Some with jealousy, some with anger, and some with admiration. Afterall, he was sent to the hospital the day before and was able to recover quickly and still be able to train. Naruto was completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving and went to take his regular seat.

"Okay class. Due to recent events," he glanced at Naruto and everyone understood what he meant. "And at request of the Hokage, we are going to up the requirements for graduation. Everyone will need to meet these requirements in order to graduate. No exceptions. Here they are. In order to graduate, a student's chakra reserves must equal or be greater than "Iruka Umino". So you must have as much Chakra as I do. The student must be able to perform at least four D-rank elemental techniques and one C-rank. Exchanging D-ranks for all C-ranks is acceptable. Instead of the standard clone Jutsu, the student must be able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The student must be able to go five minutes in a fight against an instructor, meaning Mizuki or I, and the instructors won't be holding back. The students must get a 95 or higher on the written test.

The new written test will comprise of in field theory, in war theory, political knowledge, and the ways to kill a shinobi. In the training course, you are required to hit moving targets with 90 percent accuracy while you yourself will have projectiles thrown at you. And the toughest one, you must spend a week in Training ground 44 unsupervised."

"Did you say the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I did." a smile came to Naruto's face.

"Sweet! I'm one step closer to becoming a ninja." to anyone who didn't know Naruto and the class, the looks on the others faces would be priceless.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura. Out of respect for Naruto, she had stopped adding the baka to Naruto. She finally deemed him "not an idiot" and is now giving him the respect he rightfully deserves.

"Oh, in the scrolls I used to train, there was one about combining your elemental affinities if you have more than two. Most of them were about teamwork between your comrades, but there were a few solo ones. One was to make a shadow come use your secondary affinity while you use your primary affinity. So I had to learn the Shadow Clone, I learned it the day before I was absent actually." As a student after Naruto said this, you were either fuming in anger, or impressed. But mostly fuming. While most of the class glared daggers at him, Iruka had proud smile on his face.

"Great job Naruto. Maybe you'll be the Hokage after all."

"Of course, there's no doubt about that!"

"Okay guys. You heard what he said. He's already one step ahead of you. Before we get to the physical aspects of training, let's start with theory. Turn your textbooks to page 42."

XxXxXxXxXx

Three years years later, the most successful group of graduates emerged from the Forest of Death. The students were battered, bruised, and bloody. Their clothes were torn to shreds by the giant tigers, some were completely soaked in water from the raging currents of the rivers, and the many cuts and bruises were a result of the hunters sent in after them. Regardless of all these, each and every one of them had a happy satisfied smile on their face. They had done it. All their hard work and training has finally paid off, and they are here. Iruka, Mizuki, along with Jonin Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Aoba, Hayate, along with half a dozen other Jonin, stood in a line in front of the emerging graduates.

"All of you here have proven yourselves worthy," Iruka started. "I am proud to say that all of you have earned the title of Genin. Come forth and get your headbands." the students were happy to oblige. One by one, they stepped forward and was given a headband from one of the Jonin, and wrapped it around their foreheads. The last one to get their headband was Naruto Uzumaki. The once dead last turned rookie of the year came forward and wrapped the headband around his head. The smile on his face, the determination in his eyes, were the very definition of a shinobi. All twenty seven students in the academy had graduated, all standing behind Naruto. "I congratulate all of you. You have completed your first step in your shinobi career. But you are just Genin. In order to rise in the ranks you must train even harder. So that hopefully in the future, you will achieve that dream you have in your life."

 _"I will become the Hokage"_ thought Naruto.

 _"I'll avenge my clan and surpass Naruto."_ thought Sasuke.  
 _  
"I'll become an even better Kunoichi than Tsunade."_ thought Sakura.

 _"I'll refine the Ino-Shika-Cho formation_." Ino thought.

 _"I'll become the best clan head the Akamichi clan has ever had."_ Choji thought.

 _"It's troublesome but I'll become the commander of Konoha's military."_ Shikamaru thought while yawning.

 _"I'll abolish the cage-bird seal and lead the clan into prosperity. And marry Naruto."_ Hinata thought with a blush.  
 _  
"I'll become the Hokage, totally not in spite of Naruto."_ Kiba thought.  
 _  
"I'll discover a new breed of insect."_ Shino thought.

 _"I will prove I'm better than Sakura by killing Tsunade Senju._ " thought Ami.

 _"I will avenge my parents by killing everyone in Kumo."_ Thought Shofu

 _"I will have sex with every women in this village."_ thought Raid with a perverted smile on his face.

 _"I will raze this village to the ground and rebuild it as my own."_ thought Kirai

 _"I'll help Kirai achieve his dream."_ Violet thought.

 _"I wonder what's for dinner tonight? It better not be vegetables like last time._ " Shy thought with a pout.

"You will be assigned a Jonin-sensei and leave with them to the training ground. They will help you rise through the ranks to be the best shinobi you can be. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you will be given to Kakashi Hatake. Ino-shika-cho, you will be given to Asuma Sarutobi. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, you will be given Kurenai Yuhi. Ami, Shofu, Raida, you will be given Hayate. Kirai, Violet, Shy, you will be given Anko. May god help you." Iruka said that last part under his breath, casting a scared glance towards Anko who had a bloodthirsty smile on her face. Iruka went on to tell the rest of the students who they are assigned to. "That is all. The next time I see you will be in the missions room, the Chunin exams, or in the field. Dismissed."

Sakura Haruno: shoulder length pink hair, emerald eyes. Wears a red tanktop with black tights. Elemental affinity: Fire. Knows four C-rank Ninjutsu and one B-rank. Ranked mid chunin in Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Beginning medic. Has gotten over her fangirlism and is now eager to prove herself. Her goal is to become an even better Kunoichi than Tsunade is and an even better medic. On a side note she is also a power hungry monster, even rivaling Sasuke's want for power.

Ino Yamanaka: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Wears a purple shirt, gray skirt with fishnet stocking underneath it. Elemental affinity: water. Knows five C-rank Ninjutsu, has mindswap technique of Yamanaka clan. Ranked low Chunin in Taijutsu, mid Chunin in Ninjutsu, and high Chunin in Genjutsu. Inspired by her parents, her goal is to make the Ino-Shika-Cho formation better than all the rest in the past.

Ami Togan: purple hair, brown eyes. Wears a red and white kimono and black ninja shorts. Elemental affinity: fire. Knows four D-rank ninjutsu. Ranked mid genin in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Her goal is to prove that she is "better" than Sakura, whom she used to bully. Once she heard of Sakura's goal to surpass the Sannin, she decided she wants to kill Tsunade to prove her superiority.

Hinata Hyuga: blue hair, silver eyes. Wears a white shirt and black shinobi pants. Elemental affinity: earth. Knows four C-rank Ninjutsu, and nine B-rank. Ranked low Jonin in Taijutsu, mid Chunin in Ninjutsu, and high Chunin in Genjutsu. Her goal is to get rid of the cage bird seal and merge the two houses, thus putting the clan into peace. She also wants to marry Naruto.

Violet Noro: black hair gray eyes. Wears a dark blue shirt with black open jacket and black ninja shorts. Elemental affinity: Earth. Knows seven C-rank ninjutsu and one B-rank. Ranked mid Chunin in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and ranked high Chunin in Genjutsu. Her goal is to help the first friend she had ever had, Kirai, achieve his dream; compensation for showing her friendship.

Shy Nay: purple hair golden eyes. Wears a black shirt with a gray hoodie over it. The hoodie has a insignia of a dragon imprinted on the back. Two swords strapped to her back. She has purple headphones in her ears all the times blaring loud enough to hear from ten feet away, and a brown skirt with black tights. Elemental affinity: Wind. Let's just say she knows a lot of techniques. Skills in Taijutsu are average but she hides her true power and she herself does not know the full extent of her power. She has no real true goal but has a bloodlust that rivals Anko.

Naruto Uzumaki: black shirt with gray trench coat that has burnt orange stripes on the sleeves and going down the length of the coat, and black ninja pants. Elemental affinity: wind. Knows four C-rank techniques, six B-rank and one A-rank. Ranked high Chunin in Taijutsu, mid Genin in Genjutsu, and mid Jonin in Ninjutsu. His goal is to become the hokage, that way people will have to acknowledge him. A stupidly simple goal yes, but encouraged by his friends to go for it.

Sasuke Uchiha: (same outfit he wore in the chunin exams but with the uchiha seal on the back) Elemental affinity: lightning. Knows five C-rank, two B-rank, and one C-rank fire technique. He is ranked high Chunin in Taijutsu, mid Chunin in Ninjutsu and high Chunin in Genjutsu. His goal is to avenge his clan by killing his brother and revive it. His side goal is to surpass Naruto, who had become the strongest of the Genin in less than a month, and had also became his best friend.

Kiba Inuzuka: same outfit as the anime. Elemental affinity: lightning. Knows four C-rank techniques and his clan techniques. He is ranked low Chunin in Taijutsu, low Chunin in Genjutsu, and mid Chunin in Ninjutsu. He doesn't have a real goal but wants to become the Hokage just to spite Naruto.

Shino Aburame: same outfit as the anime. Elemental affinity: water. Knows four C-rank techniques and his clan techniques. He is ranked mid Genin in Taijutsu, high Genin in Genjutsu, and low Chunin in Ninjutsu. Like most Aburame, he wants to find a new species of insect and breed it into his clan to use as their weapons.

Shofu Neon: silver shoulder length hair, blue eyes. Wears a black and red kimono and black pants. Elemental affinity: earth. Knows seven C-rank and two b-rank techniques and also his clan techniques. He is ranked low Jonin in Taijutsu, mid Chunin in Genjutsu and high Chunin in Ninjutsu. Having the whole of his clan killed off by Kumo during the war, his goal is to take revenge by killing everyone in Kumogakure, completely destroying the village.

Raid mahdik: hair color changes every day, brown eyes. Wears an open black jacket with no shirt underneath to show everyone how "hot" he is and black ninja pants. Elemental affinity: what's an Elemental affinity? Knows zero techniques and is unknown in his powers. A pervert with way too much power on his hands, he wants to have sex with every girl in the village to spread his seed-, I can't do this! Who the hell can say that with a straight face! He's a pervert that wants to have a lot of sex. Let's just leave it at that. One side note, he has a very rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai but has the intelligence of an ape. A horny ape.

Choji Akamichi: same outfit as anime. Elemental affinity: earth. Knows four C-rank techniques and clan techniques. Is mid Chunin in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. With the promise of being treated to literal all you can eat barbecue if he becomes a good clan head, he wants to be the best clan head instead and to also bring great honor to the Akamichi family.

Shikamaru Nara: let's just say his outfit was too troublesome to change. Being a Nara he was given a pass on elemental affinities but had to learn double the amount of techniques a Nara was supposed to learn at that age. Being fascinated with strategy and war, he wants to become the commander of the military to lead his village to success with his strategy. Even though it is troublesome.

Kirai: black hair and black eyes. Wears an open hoodie with dark blue shirt and black pants. Elemental affinity: fire. Knows two C-rank, four B-rank and three A-rank techniques. Ranked mid Jonin for Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. He is absolutely disgusted by the way the villagers treated Naruto for something he wasn't responsible for. For that reason, he wants to purify the village and purge it off everyone who discriminates against anyone and rebuild the village as one of peace. But he also had a dark side hidden within and wants, not needs, to kill anyone and everyone who gets in his way. And also just for sport. On a side note, there is a deep power hidden inside him so great, that if mastered can make him the most powerful shinobi there ever was.

 **God**

 **I got this idea from a single line from a fanfiction I read. The Hat Hangs Heavy by bigdogsneversleep. "What do you expect me to do? Attack you or something? You're still the dobe, even if you had Kami sealed inside of you." so go to his page and check out the story. It's an interesting story where Danzo nominates Naruto to be the fifth Hokage. I highly recommend it.**

 **As for my choice in the God, I had to do a bit of research. I didn't choose the Greek Gods because they frankly don't match up with the Naruto universe at all, and the Gods in Naruto are too few and not very interesting for my tastes. So, I went through anime, cartoons, and games for this God. I ended up choosing Final Fantasy. I had a hard time choosing between Bahamut, Odin, and Bhunivelze. In the end I chose the last option. He is the most evil and best fits my storyline. Now, besides needing to know how to pronounce his name (bi-nu-vel-za) there's no need to play the game to know who he is. It'll all be explained in the story. Besides the other gods, little to no elements will be included from the game. Basically he's the God of light and good and wants perfection in his creations.**

"What is this filth?" asked a divine being as he watched from the heavens. This being goes by the name Bhunivelze, and it has just woken from his twenty thousand year long slumber. The God had spent many millennia prior fighting against his mother for the right to rule over all Eternity. After the long battle, he was weak. So much that he left the fate of the world up to a single female. This female went by the name of Kaguya, and wanted world peace. Peace. That's all he ever wanted. Peace in his perfect sin free world. Bhunivelze placed his will, and more power than any human will ever need, into a single fruit. The human ate the fruit and promised him that' she'd keep the world on the path of righteousness before he slept. He had hoped that the world he woke to would be one of peace happiness, and free of sin. He got the exact opposite.

As Bhunivelze stared at the Earth from the heavens, specifically on the village called Konohagakure No Sato, sinful anger filled his mind. Being all knowing, he knew that these humans have disregarded his will. No, they forgot his will and doesn't even know he exists. The humans below are drinking filthy liquids, saying sinful words and phrases, and are having intercourse even when they're not married. His hard work was all for naught. "They dare forget my words! They dare forget my will, my wishes, and my demands. Worst of all, they forget me! Unacceptable. This is unacceptable. They shall pay. I will show them a reason to remember my name!"

It was nearly midnight, yet the appearance of Bhunivelze came with a piercing light that lit up the night sky for the whole earth. All eyes were on the walls of their respective villages, awaiting what could be only an attack. The great God appeared in the physical world twenty miles north of Konoha, creating tremors similar to that of an earthquakes.

"King of beasts, I release yee from thine prison! Enforce my will upon this world, deliver punishment to those who defy me! Lesser caged beasts, I free you from your prison and too demand the deliverance of punishment unto the world. Make my will known, make it harsh upon understanding! Let not a single soul safe from harm. My will is absolute, my power is beyond comprehension, my name is Bhunivelze, make it known throughout the world. All settlements will be ravaged by fires, the land will bear no fruit, the sea will be empty of fish. All beings lesser than myself is not worthy until my heart is in theirs. Let it be done!"

Of course, Bhunivelze doesn't knew human tongue, or animal tongue, so all they heard were nine loud trumpets sounding through the air.

In Sunagakure, Rasa, the fourth Kazekage, sat behind his desk looking over a large stack of papers. Each paper has something in common. His youngest son Gaara, Jinchuuriki of the one tailed raccoon dog. Most of them were complaints from the citizens, and the others were damage reports and number of deaths. Although only ten months old, his son has killed more people than he has in the first year of the Third shinobi world war. Most were accidental, but it was the quality not quantity that made his Nina quiver in fear. The top Jonin in his village, and even some of the ANBU could not stand a chance against Gaara, now only existing as red stains on the walls.

The Kage let out a long sigh. He thought Gaara would be the perfect Jinchuuriki, similar to the ones in Kumo. The ability to control the demons power would've given Suna a reason to be called one of the five great nations. After so many years, living in the desert has taken its toll and Suna and its economy. Even some of the smaller, less known countries have a better economy than they do. Gaara and his impressive control of the Biju was meant to heal the damaged economy. Instead, they have the exact opposite. Ninja after ninja have fallen to Gaara's power, giving Suna less ninja to send in missions. Less missions, less income. Now, Rasa was considering having his child assassinated. For the sake of the village and fit Rasa's own sanity.

The paper he looked down at was the order for his best ninja, giving them the privilege of using any means necessary to end the Jinchuuriki. The civilian and Ninja council has already signed it. All that was left was his signature. Once he's signed it and turned it in, his son would love every remaining day of his life fighting for his life, killing those that try to kill him, even against his wishes. He is actually okay with murdering his son, but the spirit that is good wife which protects him is not. For three weeks he has been trying to sign this paper. Yet some force always prevents him from doing so. The first time it was a gust of wind, then it was a sandstorm, and then a massive wave of killing intent assaulting the village till he put the paper away. Now, the spirit has been quiet. Not a single incident with Gaara in the last two days. Rasa sought out the help of a ghost talker, and after asking the question of if he should sign the paper, a warm smile came to the talker's gave.

He has the approval, so there's no longer anything to hold him back. "Karura, please forgive me. This is the best thing for our son, and for our village." the Kage put the pen to the paper, and the night sky turned to say, illuminated by the appearance of Bhunivelze. The sudden light startled him out of his seat, staring out the window in shock. Nine trumpets sounded in the the distance. Trumpets. That can mean only one thing.

"Rasa." a demonic voice behind him spoke. Rasa spun around, Kunai in hand. This could very well be a distraction for some type of invasion, and the trumpets could be a signal to attack. Instead of a battalion of Iwa Shinobi, he found his ten month old son, standing upright. "In the Shukaku, we need to talk."

In kumogakure, Yugito Nii and Killer Bee stood in the Raikage's office for a debriefing on their latest joint mission. In the middle of his sentence-, er, rap, killer be suddenly stopped and his eyes became pure black. The same happened with Yugito. "Raikage, you must listen to what I say." the eight talked through Bee. The Raikage glared at the two. The biju has never forcefully taken control of their host, since both are in good terms. The only possible explanation is that the biju are betraying him. With a shout, he leaped from his chair, tore his robe off, that's the fifth robe this month, and activated his lightning armor. The Chakra was impressive, even to a biju. The flattery can be saved for later though.

"Biju, I knew I couldn't trust you! Prepare to pay for deceiving my brother and me!" the Raikage pulled his arm back, ready to use his famous bolt chop.

"Please just hear us out sir." the two tailed feline pleaded, lowering her head in the process. The combination of saying "please" "sir" and bowing her head was good enough proof for him. These two meant no harm. In fact, they seemed kind of nervous.

"Alright, you have five minutes." meetings between humans and the biju took place all over the elemental nations. The most notable one being the birth of Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki, the current container for the Kyuubi, lie on her hospital bed, crying tears of joy. After many hours of hard, agonizing work, she wad rewarded with the beautiful crying of her newborn son. "Minato-kun, we did it." she whispered loud enough for only Minato to hear. The blonde Kage nodded with a smile, a tear threatening to fall from his eye.

"We sure did honey." was all he could say. With that out of the way, he placed his hands over his wife's stomach, ready to redo the seal. Suddenly, the Earth shook violently with the arrival of Bhunivelze, throwing all in the room to the floor and making Obito Uchiha pause from exiting the wall. "What the hell was that?" Minato asked no one as he got to his feet. Nine trumpets filed the air as an answer. With the last one, Kushina began shaking as if she was in a coma. "Oh no Kushina!" the blonde yelled as he ran to his wife, trying to stop the shaking. "Please help!" he directed to the doctor who just got off the floor. The med nin pushed Minato out of the way, giving the red head a quick look over before placing his hands on her chest. Just as his hands made contact, the shaking ceased and her eyes snapped open, showing the deep black eyes replacing the light brown ones.

The two instinctively took a step back in surprise. Her head snapped over to the sound of the footsteps, eyes locking immediately on Minato.

"Minato." the Kyuubi said through her. "I need your help." Minato put the pieces together and glared at him.

"You're the Kyuubi! What have you done? What have you done with my wife!" he snarled as he pulled out his signature kunai knife.

"Just shut up and listen to what I say!" the Kyuubi yelled impatiently. His sudden outburst made the Kage shut up in surprise. "Thanks. Seconds ago, the long lost God Bhunivelze woke up from his slumber. Once he noticed how bad the works is, he got mad and appeared outside the village to the north. He wants to destroy a large portion of the human population in order to punish you. And he is going to use us Biju to do it. This thing is more powerful then the ten tails."

"I thought there are only nine?"

"Not important! We're going to use a seal powered by the combined biju, we just need you kage and others as a medium for the seal."

"What are we going to seal it in?"

"Your son."

 **This is a story where Naruto becomes the hokage using force and the biju's consensual usage of their power.**

Is it supposed to be this quiet? This question lingers in the mind of every villager as they stare out their window. Heads peeking around the curtain were met with barren streets. The normally bustling village that is Konohagakure No Sato, is now nothing more than s ghost town. Marshall law does this to places huh? It's not supposed to be this quiet right?

A civilian and his family sat on the couch in front of the television, awaiting the address by their new Kage. Toya and his wife are in deep thought, examining how they feel about the current situation regarding their new Kage. The negatives: This guy just waltzed into the office, killed the elders and say down, calling himself the new Hokage. He didn't get the approval from the council or from the daimyo, he just took over. This beast had the audacity to take the throne?! How dare he? After everything he's done to this village, killing hundreds of innocent people! Then again, he is taking charge, unlike the council. He's even gone as far as placing the whole village under house arrest until he can come to a decision. Plus, he has two clan heads a his council, one of which is incredibly intelligent. Let's see where this goes.

His wife, Loyla, has always hated him. He is nothing more than a beast, biting away at the villages resources. He should have been executed the day he was born. That Sensei of his should be sued for war crimes against humanity, giving that beast the power to kill them all, and his two teammates should be forced to compensate for the damages and get intense psychological care. Then again, he did save their village from utter annihilation. If it wasn't for him, more than just a few thousand would be dead. Who knows what would be left of the village is he wasn't around. Suna and Oto would own Konoha, or none of them could be alive.

"Please silence for your Kage." A female voice said from the television. "Introducing the fifth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and his advisors Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." The camera panned to show Naruto sitting behind the Hokage desk, ceremonial hat atop his head. Sakura stood behind him to his right, and Sasuke to his left.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the fifth Hokage. Now let's get things under way. I'm not going to do the noble thing and say that Suna was tricked by Orochimaru, I'm not going to say they don't deserve it, and I'm not gong to say they failed. Sunagakure No Sato invaded Konoha with the intent to kill us all. They want us dead! And they almost succeeded. We can't let this go unpunished. I'm going full fucking aggressive on them. I'm initiating a complete halt of trade with Suna, as well as cutting all other ties with them, including the aggression pact. Any and all Suna nin captured in the invasion will be interrogated for our own gain, and any Suna ninja caught in our borders will be executed on the spot. Their Kage is dead, a sixth of their ninja population died in the invasion, and we have their biju." His eyes briefly look at Sakura before going back to the camera. The Kage leans back in his chair and places his feet on the desk. You could tell by the smile on his face that the new is really happy to say his next line. "I am officially declaring war on Sunagakure. War laws will go in effect immediately and a mandatory draft will occur. I'll see you on the battle field."

With that, the television cut to black. It remained silent for a minute as the family absorbed what just happened. No longer trading with Suna, no longer allies, and we're at war with them. Huh.

The silence was broken by a sudden commotion outside. Toya went to the window and pulled the curtains wide open. What he saw can only be described as pre-war hours. Outside, hundreds of horse driven carts drove by, heading for the Great Tree in the middle of Konoha, named the largest hang out spot in the whole village. Each cart was filed will crates of kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and other resources. Down every street they came by the dozens, along with thousands of Jonin, Chunin, unwilling Genin, and ANBU. Some carts had less conventional weapons on them. As all the villagers looked out the window, they saw weapons like bows, spears, and flintlock pistols, the latter is the civilians way of protecting themselves. These easy to use weapons means only one thing: the draft.

On the dozens of loud speakers hidden in the village came the voice of Shikaku Nara, the commander of the Jonin division. The villagers weren't met with his normally lazy voice, but one of a stern general.

"People of Konoha, we are now initiating a mandatory military draft." Although it sickened him to the stomach, Shikaku forced his voice to sound like a "my way or highway" attitude. Like he'll kill you if you don't participate. "For every third person in your household, one is required to take up arms and aide the war effort. Husband, wife, child, sibling, does not matter. If one doesn't volunteer, then we'll choose for you. Anyone who refuses will not be executed, but will have the youngest of your family taken to the field instead. You have three hours to decide. We are now at war with Suna, and have declared Oto a terrorist state. Anyone housing info on any will be publically executed. Those who have failed the academy in the past, are able to use Chakra, and are retired are required to join the military as well, regardless of fault. In war times, war laws will go into effect. All persons will be have a new tax where forty percent of their income will go to the war effort. Next, a curfew will be put in place. All persons must be inside by ten at night or risk imprisonment. Lastly, any business done outside of the village must be approved by the Hokage, and if trade is involved most be conducted by a third party, meaning highering ninja to do it. That is all.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto leaned back in his chair, giving a deep sigh. Who knew giving a declaration of war would be so taxing.

"So. What do we have on our hands Naruto. A war, or a slaughter?" Sasuke asked as he stepped around the desk, placing both palms down and leaning forward. "Suna is down a Kage, a Jinchuuriki, and around a third of their shinobi. We have two Jinchuuriki now, both of which can control their biju."

The Kyuubi growled from inside the seal, which had its gates wide open. "Kurama isn't in my control, he's lending me his unconditional power."

"Y'know, if it wasn't for the fact that you're the child of prophecy, the Kyuubi would never listen to you." Sakura said, smirking at the glare he sent her.

"The same would be the same for Shukaku inside you Sakura."

"Speaking Of Jinchuriki, when am I going to get mine?"

"When we're done with suna and invade Iwa."

 **After Jiraiya dies, he misses his father figure Jiraiya and goes back in time to save him. He goes back in time to the battle of Hanzo and the Akatsuki and finished off Konan and Nagato. His timeline is erased and so is he. The power of the rinnegan was lost, and Obito had to change his plans. He continued with his plan to use the Kyuubi. Instead of destroying Konoha, he used the Kyuubi to hold the village hostage until Jiraiyra would come and forcefully give him the basics of Senjutsu so he can get a rinnegan. Jiraiya arrives three days later and the two battle. Jiraiya wasn't able to beat the Kyuubi, even in Senjutsu mode and died. Obito was weak and had no choice but to relinquish control of the fox. A fully healthy Minato and Kushina, along with Hiruzen took on the Kyuubi.**

 **Instead of the Uzumaki creating the reaper death seal before they got wiped out, they went for a peaceful approach to the world. They made a seal that dismantles the person and distributes their power evenly to the world. Minato did the seal wrong, and some got more than others. Minato dies and Kushina takes over.**

 **You can give your kyuubi Chakra to others if you want, but it'll make you extremely weak for weeks. The Uchiha give it to itachi so he can destroy the village. He betrays the clan and kills then except for Sasuke. He tells Sasuke to collect as much kyuubi Chakra as he can to avenge his clan. With the sharingan you can freely steal others kyuubi Chakra but it takes effort and time. Like the nine phantom Dragon type one. Due to bullying, the kyuubi Chakra corrupted her mind and made her evil. Being an Uzumaki, the kyuubi Chakra seeks him out, gaining the attraction of the villagers who like him.**

 **in a nutshell, we're doing things ROOT style for this story, only not as severe. My justification for this is that ninja are meant to protect the village from foreign threats. Soldiers, tools, whatever you prefer. I've been influenced by several fanfictions for writing this. Why would a village, especially the most powerful one in the shinobi nation's, allow people like Sakura and Ino to be the ones to protect the village. From the first episode to before the moment team seven meets Orochimaru in the forest of death, they are "Completely and utterly useless." - Simon Cowell. This is the whole village we're talking about. Hell, this is war! If Hiruzen wasn't so soft and they weren't still suffering from the losses from the Kyuubi, then the standards might have been raised higher a little. So let's say Hiruzen wasn't so soft and the standards were raised. Considerably. That's what this fic is. An AU story with a bit of logic included.**

Naruto and ninety four other five year olds, along with their parents, sat in a desk in a very large room. They are here to see if they qualify to enter the Konoha Ninja Academy. Earlier that week they had all passed the first test by having the ability to manipulate Chakra, even if it is a single Chakra unit. If you can't use even a little bit of Chakra, then you don't belong in this school. So now, the remainder of the two hundred candidates sat in a room with their parents to see if they are tough enough to be an Academy student. Every year, the village drafts two hundred of the villages children, four to five years old, in the chance that some of them might be eligible for the life of shinobi. The parents, while not happy, have no choice but to go along with it. Getting your kid out of it is considered treason, punishable by death. It ain't all that bad though. It is an honor to serve your village and country. So if their only reason for existence dies in battle, they cry knowing their kids had fought for glory.

They've heard rumors about the ninja academy, and ninjahood in general. Most of them sounded like things you'd hear in a horror story. The teachers there beat the students if they don't answer correctly, wrongly performs a technique, or gets a fighting stance wrong. Failing the Academy would result in execution? That last rumor is obviously false, but it gets them scared enough for the ninja academy to be a parents worst nightmare next to being kidnapped by a pedophile. Naruto was perhaps the most nervous out of them all. He didn't know what he wanted to do in life. After seeing a flyer that says it will make him important and looked up to by others, he signed up. Sadly, he found out that he would have to go to the Academy, but by then it was already too late, he was told the stories after he applied. By the time he heard the story, he had already passed the first qualification exam. At this point, his cooperation in the matter was not being considered, just like all the children and their parents. The blonde sat in the back of the room with a dozen other kids. Normally the parents would tell their kids to stay away from the "demon" but this time they had better things to worry about. Like what is behind the big red double doors at the front wall of the room.

Everyone entered the room from the plain single door on the left side of the room. They checked the red doors, only to find it locked. Same conclusion with the single green door in the top left corner of the room. Once they all entered the class, the door slammed shut behind, and a loud blaring siren rang through the room as the lights flickered red. The reactions were immediate, having six of the kids pound on the door, begging and crying to be let out. The blaring ceased, replaced by a deep voice telling those who ran straight to the door to leave out the way they came. Anyone with a decent IQ was able to figure it out. The moment they stepped into the classroom, the test had begun, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno being the only toddler to realize it, understandable considering their IQ at the time is way higher than the rest.

For the last two hours, the remaining sat in the room, waiting for further instructions. They got none. After so long no one could stand it any longer. Let something, anything happen! Time was passed via talking amongst themselves. Even then, there is only a certain amount of things a person can talk about before they run out of things to say. Naruto talked with two nice people, one being the super genius Nara and the other the son to the famous Choza Akimichi. He'd never met them until now, but they got along quite well. Naruto knew they wouldn't be best friends, but it was nice to have someone to talk with. Social activity can make anyone's day better, after all. Shikamaru spent the first hour just talking with them, and the second doing the impossible task of teaching Naruto how to play shogi. It was a failure. Just as Naruto began talking about his favorite flavor of ramen, the red doors were kicked in. Hard. The resulting bang scared the crap out of them all. Out of the dark hallway came a tall, bulky man. More than six feet, dressed all in black with many scars adorning his face; which was nothing compared to the massive scar atop his head. He is the very definition of intimidation.

"Alright, listen up!" he shouted in a deep menacing voice. "I thank you all for your patience. We will now begin the process of selecting students for the Academy." the time was finally here. The parents payed close attention to what he was about to say, making sure that their kids were also watching. "My name is Ibiki Morino, but you'll address me as Morino-sama. Is that clear?" he received many loud calls of yes. "Here's what is going to happen. When I allow, and when you feel like it, you will walk through the door behind me. Once at the room, I will administer the test. If you fail, grab your mommy and daddy and exit the way you came. If you pass though, you'll be given a green headband and walk through the green door at the top. Parents, if your kid passes, go home because you won't be seeing them until the end of the day. Any questions?" no one answered. "Okay, when you're ready." Ibiki turned around and walked back through the doors, slamming them shut on the way. Everyone stared at the door in silent confusion. What did he meant by "when you're ready"? Does that mean they go in when they're ready? So one of them should go in. Should, being the key word.

All the parents told their kids to head inside. They refused no matter how much their parents asked, no matter what bribe was used or what punishments will be delivered when they got home. When that didn't work, the parents talked to the other parents to get them to get their kids to go first. None of their tactics worked. All they wanted was to get it over with. While waiting for someone to grow some balls, the parents thought of forms of therapy for when they return home. Obviously, after the test, many kids will be broken and need mental support. Any event, no matter how small, can have a traumatic impact on someone that young.

It went this way for five minutes, then with a palm slammed on the desk, he stood. The rooms occupants turned around, becoming a little jealous at seeing the demon having the guts to stand up. Nothing needed to be said, the fierce look and determined shine in his eyes said enough. With a smirk, Naruto walked down and through the red doors, which closed behind him with a creak and bang.

"If that demon can do it then so can my daughter." Mebuki Haruno said quietly. "Sakura," the mom said while looking down at the pinkette sitting on her lap. The girl looked up in fear, praying that her mom wasn't going to ask her to go in there. Her fears came true. "I know what you're thinking, but if you go in that room, I'll buy you an entire container of chocolate chip mint ice cream." Sakura's forming tears, full bladder and great fear vanished, being replaced by joy and determination.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura shouted while standing up and pumping her fist in the air, prompting everyone in the room to look at her. "For chocolate mint!" she screamed while running through the door, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Nii-san," Sasuke timidly asked his older brother Itachi Uchiha, the great prodigy of the clan. "Would father be disappointed at me since I didn't go in first?" Itachi smiled amusingly, already having a plan in mind to tease his younger brother.

"Are you kidding. He'd be furious with you." he answered, making Sasuke widen his eyes in fear.

"R-really?"

"Oh yeah. If it wasn't for mother, then you'd probably be disowned by the clan." the horror etched onto his face was tripled. His body shook violently, he began sweating, his mind racing so fast that a drug user would be impressed by the speed. "Once I tell him you didn't go first, I guess he'll never love you again, but hey, at least you get to stay in the clan."

"B-but you're not going to tell him. R-right Nii-san?"

"Well, I guess I'd be willing to lie for you if you went in-" his sentence wasn't even finished by the time Sasuke ran through the door, having ran down the stairs as fast as a speeding bullet. Itachi smirked, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, praying to any God that'd listen for Sasuke's acceptance to the Ninja academy. His father actually would kick him out of the clan if he wasn't one of the first ten to enter the room.

When Sasuke walked through the doors, he found Naruto and Sakura standing in a very long hallway, a dark shadow preventing them from seeing the end. The illuminating light from the open doors briefly showing the brown concrete walls and stone floor made of individual stone slabs. The doors closed with a bang, plunging the hallway into darkness.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked after a long silence.

"I-I guess we should keep walking?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke shrugged, seeing no better idea. The pinkette grabbed both their hands, Naruto on the right and Sasuke on the left, fearful of what might lie in the dark, and the three trudged into the darkness. Minutes later they came to the end of the hallway, which branched out into fifth teen different hallways. The three picked the first one of the right, coming to a closed door that they walked through. Being in the dark for so long, their eyes were not ready for the blinding light being projected from the searchlight aimed at the door. All three immediately covered their eyes with their arms.

Naruto was the first to adjust, lowering his arm in time to see a Jonin's arm reaching for Sakura. His eyes widened, instincts kicking in, shoving Sakura away from the arm but putting him in the path instead.

The Jonin grabbed Naruto by the shirt, slamming the toddler into the adjacent wall.

"Hey, let him go!" Sasuke yelled in rage, taking out the dull practice kunai given to him by his father.

"Oh look, this kid thinks he's a ninja. How cute." the Jonin chuckled in amusement. "Sorry you two, but this filthy demon has been a thorn in my side for too long. Time to end him!" Sakura and Sasuke stepped back in fear. The ugly sadistic look in the Jonin's eyes as he stared at Naruto sent shivers down their spines, that combined with the scar going from the bridge of his nose to the left side of his face, enough of a cause to give a child nightmares for weeks on end.

A real kunai appeared in the Jonin's hand. His arm swung in a wide arch, heading for the blondes neck. No matter how much he kicked and struggled, the Jonin wouldn't let go. Seeing the knife in hand, Sasuke grabbed the arm and yanked on it, ripping the knife from his grip, landing in front of the still frozen Sakura, and making him release his hold on Naruto. The angered blonde grabbed ahold of the other arm, both boys now pulling the Jonin as if he was a rope in a tug-of-war contest. The Jonin struggled to get out, and was beginning to succeed. Sakura finally snapped out of her paralysis to see her new friends in trouble. She bent over and retrieved the fallen knife,and with a battle cry, charged towards the man, kunai held in both hands. The knife went through the rib cage and into the heart. The brunette coughed up some blood before collapsing in the floor dead.

Sasuke and Naruto, couldn't support the man's weight any longer and dropped him to the floor. The raven stepped forehead and placed two fingers against the wrist of the dead chunin. He felt no pulse, turning back to the others and telling them that he's dead. All three sighed in relief. They don't know why this man attacked them, Naruto in particular, but they were just glad to be over. They couldn't help but wonder though, what happened to the test to become a Genin? Before they could ponder the thought any further, and before Sakura began her mental breakdown that one would normally get after having their first kill, a gasp was heard from the entrance to the room. The kids turned around to see a male brunette Jonin with a senbon sticking out his mouth.

"You fuckers!" the man yelled in rage at seeing his fellow Jonin lying on the ground dead. He then saw that the blood was coating the girl's hand. He spat the senbon at Sakura. She couldn't react in time, only able to raise her left arm to block it, next thing she knows, she's on the floor clutching the now bleeding arm with a senbon going through both ends. The pinkette cried in pain as she tried to pry the needle out. She wasn't quick enough though, ripping it out just in time to see his kunai plunging towards her skull. Sasuke reacted quickly. He removed the kunai from the dead guy's body, and jumped in front of Sakura. After sloppily parrying the thrust, Sasuke leaped forward, sinking the knife hilt deep in the Jonin's stomach. The eyes on Sasuke changed from black to red with one tomoe each. His Dojutsu has awakened. The man was still alive though, so Naruto leaped into the air and kicked the man in the face, knocking the head from his shoulders and sending it into the darkness of the hallway. A fountain of blood erupted from the headless body before collapsing to the ground.

The adrenaline wore off, and the two boys fell to their knees in exhaustion, now breathing more heavily than before. They all ignored the fact that they just killed two people, focusing on resting instead. Even Sasuke, who's been through more training than any of them, was having a hard time catching his breath. The urge to throw up was strongly present as they stared at the headless body, but they held it down, embarrassed at what the others would think of they threw up right there.

"Congratulations, you passed the test." a voice said from behind. The kids jumped to their feet into a fighting stance. Standing there, completely unharmed, was the Jonin that Sakura had killed earlier, and lying on the floor was an earth clone.

"I-I, I killed you?" Sakura said in disbelief, a little bit glad that he's still alive, but also scared that he might attack them again.

"No, you killed my earth clone. Same with Gemma over there." he answered while pointing at the unharmed Gemma leaning casually against the door frame. "It's a clone I made out of rock to fight in my stead or distract an opponent. It's a technique you could learn if you become a ninja."

"So this whole thing was just a way to get us to see what life as a ninja is like? You could've scarred us for life!" the tears streaming down her face made what she said even more true. "Why couldn't you have just shown us a video on what it's like?"

"That's what I told them." Gemma joined in. "But would they listen to me? No! Instead they listen to the guy with the scar covering half his face."

"Hey, this scar shows that I was injured in battle! So that means I have more experience than you."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean you have less experience since you weren't careful enough to dodge their attack?"

"Can we get to the point?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Oh right, sorry." the Jonin apologized before clearing his throat in preparation for a good long speech. "What you three saw today is just a small sample of what you'd go through as a ninja. You'd kill people, almost get killed, get called those offensive names, sorry about that Naruto, I needed to say something to get you really riled up," Naruto replied with a quick 'no problem.' "This is what you can go through a full fledged ninja. It is a hard, painful job. Almost as bad as being a politician. Sakura, although you're relieved that you didn't actually achieve your first kill through me, you still had the urge to spit your guts out. When you actually get your first kill, you'll be screaming, shaking, crying, releasing everything you ate that day. Same for you two. This is what life as a ninja will be like. Now that you've had a taste, you can decide if you still want to continue in the path of ninja."

There really wasn't much thinking that needed to be done. To put it into words, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke only spent a paragraph's worth of thinking. Sasuke wants his father to be proud of him, Naruto wants the people of the village to acknowledge him, and Sakura wants to be more than just an average citizen.

"I'll never back down!" Naruto answered with a thumbs up.

"It's time my clan found a new prodigy!"

"I'll fucking kill them!" Sakura screamed, throwing her fist in the air. They blinked in shock. She lowered her first once she noticed her stares, blushing and giving a nervous chuckle. Clearing her throat to clear the air she said, "So where's our headbands?" the Jonin's smile returned. He hasn't seen a group this enthusiastic in quite a while. He reached into his Kunai pouch, which has been converted into a headband pouch, producing three green headbands.

"Congratulations you three, welcome to the Ninja academy." they took their headbands and wrapped it on their heads, wearing it with pride. "Until you graduate, you three will be known as Team SNS: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." (pronounced SINS) with a happy nod, the group existed the room, Gemma closing the door behind them. The team walked down the hallway, passing several groups on the way, standing before the red door. With a smile, Naruto kicked the door open, all the adults eyes snapped to them, staring at the green headbands and the way they carried themselves.

"Say hello to the strongest team Konoha will ever produce!" Naruto shouted. He gestured to Sasuke and said, "Soon to be the strongest Uchiha in history: Sasuke!" the raven smirked at the title, loving how it sounds, while Itachi raised an eyebrow. Seems like he has some competition. Gesturing to Sakura, Naruto said, "Introducing the pinkest and most powerful Kunoichi: Sakura!" said girl gave an embarrassed smile, face turning the same shade as her hair. "And lastly, the greatest shinobi to ever exist: Naruto Uzumaki!" he finished with a bow.

Although most find Naruto distasteful, they couldn't help but agree with him. Sasuke Uchiha, brother to the prodigy Itachi Uchiha. Younger siblings are known to surpass their elder ones, so he must grow up to being extremely powerful. Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan, which is known for producing children with intelligence rivaling even the Nara. Lastly Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the strongest beast known to man: the Kyuubi. Even the famed fourth Hokage couldn't beat him, forcing the Yellow Flash to seal it into a child. If he uses it's power properly, he really does have the potential to become big, especially with teammates like them. It started with a few slow claps from Itachi, seconds later the entire room have applause for the new team. With pride, the team walked through the green door, beginning their journey to becoming a ninja.

 **Evil hokage sakura**

The Sixth Hokage Sakura Haruno sat behind her desk doing the most stressful job in the world: paperwork. Psych! She's sitting in a chair getting a foot massage and manicure from Hinata while her shadow clones did all the work. The clones occasionally show her a document to gain her opinion on what to do with it, but other than that rarely lifts a finger as Kage. She gets to skip her duties as Hokage and do whatever she wants to, basically a queen's daily schedule. If anyone dares challenges her ability to perform her Kage duties, which has happened several times in the past, she can just kill him. The highest authority in the whole village, being the strongest person in the village, and having to do nothing in return! It's the dream job! Sakura sighed in content as she leaned back in her chair and closing her eyes, not caring that it made Hinata's burden of massaging her feet even more difficult. He eyes opened again when she heard shouting coming from the other side of the door. The door was kicked open and Shikamaru charged in. Seconds later jagged tentacle shadows sprouted from the ground, surrounding the Kage, the clones, and Hinata. Sakura just smiled amusingly.

"You bitch! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" the Nara shouted.

"I'll give you three. There are currently four ANBU holding swords ready to decapitate you when you make a move, you'll be charged with treason if you succeed, and because you can't. You're not strong enough." shikamaru still didn't release his shadows. "How about you tell me what the problem is."

"You killed Temari that's what!"

"Who's Temari?"

"The blonde bitch from Suna." one of her clones answered jogging the boss's memories.

"Oh yeah, she was the one so came here begging me to change my mind. I didn't kill her! I killed her and most of the Suna population. I like to take all the credit." Sakura closed her eyes then seconds later opened them to reveal the Rinnegan. She activated the Shinra Tensei to blast the shadows away and used Bansho Ten'in to pull the Nara to her, where she delivered a Chakra filled punch to his gut, cracking three of his ribs and forcing blood out his mouth. He fell to the floor clutching his abdomen in pain. "That's how you take care of a problem." she said to the ANBU members while shaking her head, making them look down in shame. "Hinata, kill the Nara." the bluenette took out a kunai and thrust it towards his neck before stopping centimetres away. Her hesitance made sakura groan in annoyance. "Ugh, you're so weak! Only six years of school where you barely talked to this guy, yet still can't kill him! Pathetic. ANBU Crow, kill him."

"Hokage-sama, he is technically the head commander of the Jonin division." Crow said. The Pinkette wanted to rip her hair out in frustration.

"Well somebody in this room is going to die today! Who is your most valuable and your most useless member on your team."

"Cobra would be the most useless and Beetle would be the most valued." in truth Cobra was the most valuable but said she was useless to save her from execution. Sakura would normally terminate the most valuable one on their teams in fits of rage. Beetle would have to take one for the team. Sakura waved her hand over the storage seal on her thigh making a loaded flintlock pistol poof into her hand. She aimed at beetle and pulled the trigger, and the bullet went through his skull, killing him instantly. She handed the pistol to one of the clones who reloaded it before giving it back to be sealed again. Anko sighed in relief at not being killed. Four people had to die to save her life so far. She is the main lead in the task force designed for finding Orochimaru and is a valuable asset.

"Here's a video camera. I want you to take the body to his family and force them to have sex with it and get pregnant with his baby, then force them to chop the body into pieces and eat it in a stew. Don't let them throw it back up. I want you to film it for me."

"But ma'am, his kids are eleven. And boys."

"Fine, then just have them chop and eat him. And take this piece of trash to the hospital then once he's healed bring him here for sealing." an ANBU member tossed Shikamaru over his shoulder and the ANBU squad vanished with the exception of Crow.

"Sakura, don't you think you're being too harsh?" Crow asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I gave you back your dream job of becoming ANBU so please don't question my methods. It's bad enough that all of Konoha think I'm doing things wrong, but having the closest thing I have to a father question me stings." Kakashi hung his head and sighed. She really does know how to quilt trip him.

"Alright I won't patronize you. Today." he added playfully to get her mad, which he succeeded. "By the way, I got a letter from Jiraiya earlier today. He says he'll be here sometime in the next few days."

Sakura frowned. "It's only been two years and six months. They still got half a year left, why come so early?"

"Jiraiya heard about Suna and we didn't tell him anything so he's pissed." Sakura snorted.

"He wasn't in Konoha till Naruto was thirteen and we didn't say anything, yet he complains when we don't tell him anything. Psh, hypocrite." Kakashi said his goodbye then left. "You three," Sakura said to the clones. "I need to take my mind off of how useless my ninja are. I'll take care of the paperwork, you're dismissed." the clones nodded their thanks and poofed out of existence. Sakura stood up, but before heading to the desk said, "Hinata," Hinata looked up. "You're worthless. If you don't step up your game I'm have to give you another lashing. You'll never amount to anything if nothing changes." Hinata looked down in shame, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Sakura took her seat at the desk, and Hinata got on the couch and took a nap. Being Sakura's slave was tiring.

Sakura began working on her papers. The new slaves in the village were beginning to fight back, and the slave king is asking her for permission to activate the seal whenever they misbehave. She stamped her approval. Sakura went through hundreds of documents, most of which are movie civil problems such as the price of a certain good, bandits in the vicinity, problems with drunks in the village, prostitution problems with the slaves, farming, etc. She also got mission requests. The ones that aren't chores are mostly escort, killing bandits and wild animals, and the rest are important A and S rank missions, which she assigned to ANBU and groups of Jonin. It was an hour later when she came across a particular problem. Iwagakure was getting brave. They have finally gotten over the depression placed on them after the third shinobi war, and is now building their army. They're being cocky, but for a good reason. Most of their ninja are ranked A in Konoha's bingo book of Iwa. Sakura needs to do something to decrease their moral. But what? She thought hard on it for several minutes but couldn't think of one. The pinkette groaned in frustration.

"Bitch wake up!" Sakura shouted. The hyuuga woke up startled but stood up and bowed to the Kage.

"H-Hai Sakura-sama?"

"I'm so stressed right now. Get under the desk, you know what to do." Sakura said this as she got rid of all her clothing in the bottom half of her body. Hinata blushed but complied, getting underneath the desk. Sakura scooted up and spread her legs, sighing in relief as Hinata got started. Two minutes in she was in the verge of release when a small puff of smoke appeared on her desk, clearing to reveal the ninja hound Pakun. Sakura quickly regained her bearings. "Hello Pakun, how may I help you?"

"I'm here because-" Pakun stopped short to sniff the air. "Why does it smell like sex and shame?" the shame came from the indigo under her desk eating what sat between Sakura's thighs.

"No reason!" she answered quickly. "So what do you want?"

"Oh, Kakashi sent me to inform you that he lied about when Naruto was due to arrive." Pakun said as Sakura got a confused look on her face.

"Then when is he coming?"

"Right about... Now." the dog vanished just as the door opened and Naruto walked in.

"Yo grandma I'm back... Huh?" Naruto saw a very angry Sakura sitting at the Kage desk. No, angry is putting it lightly. She's livid! "S-sakura, are you a-alright? Are you mad at me? Is it because I forgot to write?"

"I'm going to kill that man!" Sakura growled. She looked up to see a scared Naruto inching towards the door. Oops. Sakura turned her killer intent off and threw a warm smile at the blonde. "No Naruto I'm not mad at you. It's someone else, no need to worry." Naruto sighed in relief. He gave her a bright smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm back and stronger than ever!"

"Yeah I can imagine." she says hungrily as she eyes his body, making him blush a bright red. He wasn't the only one blushing though. Under the desk Hinata's face was a tomato. The love of her life was finally back in the village. Oh no what if he saw her like this? She'd die of embarrassment! Sakura kneed her in the face, telling her to continue pleasuring her.

"So where's Tsunade? I need to tell her I'm back."

"Oh she's in the Konoha graveyard."

"You mean she's..."

"Dead yes." Naruto's jaw dropped open. He leaned against the wall to keep himself from falling, shaking his head, refusing to accept it. It took a few minutes but the blonde gave in, accepting that the closest person he's had to a mother is now gone.

"H-how?"

"There was a small uprising by a man named Danzo who wanted to be Hokage. Tsunade was killed during." Sakura allowed her blonde friend a moment to process this. After all, this was his mother figure he was talking about. Naruto finally calmed down after five minutes.

"So who's the new Kage?" Sakura smiled.

"You're looking at her."

"Y-You're the new H-hokage?"

"Yep. Number six. I had to take over since I was Tsunade's apprentice for a year. Don't worry though. When you're ready, I plan to hand the throne to you." Naruto sighed in relief. His dream of being the Hokage is still alive.

"How did the others in our class take it? They must've been pissed." Naruto asked chuckling as he pictured a pissed off Kiba.

"Oh tell me about it. After I was made Kage, everyone got the new goal of becoming ANBU."

"ANBU huh? I bet Ino rubbed your face in when she became an operative." Sakura smiled sadly.

"She didn't become an ANBU. She had a chance, but instead dropped out and had a couple of kids."

"I didn't see that coming." Naruto thought. "I always thought she'd try to get with Sasuke." aloud he asked, "Who's the father?"

"An ANBU operative named Sai. You wouldn't know him."

"Did I miss the wedding?" Sakura smiled and handed him an envelope containing the wedding invitation.

"I was planning to have it sent to you via messenger hawk, but I'll just give it to you now." Naruto accepted the invitation and placed it in his shuriken pouch.

"Well what about what's her name, Hinata?"

"She lives at home all depressed." the Hokage was laughing evilly in her mind.

"Why?" A confused Naruto asked. He didn't interact with her much since he thought she was kind of weird, but didn't recall any of the depression signs. Sakura sighed. He was going to hate her for doing this, but it's better coming from her than someone else.

"She couldn't stop the Hyuuga clan from joining in the coup. When the civil war ended, I had no choice but to punish the whole clan because of it. Most of the village was calling for the whole clan's execution and just keep one so they can rebuild. I didn't want another Uchiha massacre, so I did what I had to do and turned everyone in the clan into slaves for the village." Hinata grew sad as she heard the story. She cringed as she waited for Naruto's reaction. Her blonde couldn't do anything but stare open mouth. He regained his thoughts, and became angry.

"You did what?" he shouted in rage. "How could you do that?!" the Kage winced at his harsh tone, but wouldn't have any of it.

"What other choice did I have?!" Sakura shouted just as loudly with as much rage. The many ANBU hidden in the room silently took out their knives, ready for a fight. "I didn't want to kill Hinata and the other Hyuuga, especially when Hinata has a huge crush on you."

"That doesn't justify-, wait she does?"

"Yeah, ever since the Academy. I can't believe you never noticed." There was a thump from under the desk. Hinata fainted from Naruto's obliviousness. Sakura gave the slave a supportive tap with her foot.

"I guess I should pay her a visit." Naruto muttered under his breath. "So what about Tenten, did she make ANBU?"

"No she committed suicide." well that's a shocker. Naruto thought Hinata's depression was bad, but this is just awful!

"What, why?"

"She had a huge crush on Neji, but he OD'd and died."

"What?!" does that mean Naruto wasted his time converting him to the light side of the force?!

"Yeah, he had one to many soldier pills." such a shame. He was a great soldier.

"What about Lee?" hey if Tenten killed herself because Neji died, then it's safe to assume that his rival would do the same.

"Lee, Shino and Choji are the only ones who made it to ANBU."

"Uh, who's Shino?" on the other side of the village, the ANBU Shino was hit with a wave of depression, followed by anger. The one who forgot him will pay. "How about Kiba?"

"He just made Jonin last month and is going to take the next ANBU exams." Naruto stared at the floor in deep thought. All this friends have progressed farther than he has, or died, and in less than three years, while he is still just a Genin. His knowledge of history is minimal, but he recalls that that only happens in times of war. Which brings them back to Suna. Before Naruto could speak, Jiraiya kicked the door open, his face wearing an angry sneer.

"Airtight princess what's the deal with Suna and where is Tsunade?" he asked angrily. (Sniff Sniff) "And why does it smell like sex and shame?"

"Ugh, I just got done telling this to Naruto. In a nutshell, your crush died in a coup, I was named Hokage in her stead, all the hyuuga were turned into slaves, and Naruto just found out that Hinata has had a crush on him since the Academy and will probably need to have the talk if he hasn't already." ten seconds in, Jiraiya finished processing what he just said. In seven seconds he went through the five stages of grief, in three seconds went somber knowing that the once great Hyuuga clan is no more, chuckled at the fact that the apprentice became the new Hokage, then smiled pervertedly as he thought of the future "fun" between Naruto and Hinata, then went back to his calm demeanor

"What's the deal with Suna?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, I blew it up." So much for calm.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" he screamed.

"Well I pitched a business deal to Gaara, but he didn't like it."

"What kind of deal?"

"Where he gives me half of his civilian population in order to make more slaves-they provide a lot of income you know- and he attacked me out of nowhere, and ruined my favorite jacket. So I killed them all." the two stared at her in absolute horror. "I know right, you can't work with that guy."

 **Zombies**

Naruto zombie summary  
Naruro, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, are in the desert. They are heading towards the Suna in hopes of escaping the infection. After going through several obstacles they make it to Suna and find the city full of infection. The infected chase after them and they get saved by officers Temari and Kankuro. After being saved, they take them to a police station and thy talk with chief Gaara about how bad the infection is out there. Gaara reveals that he is infected and has some control over it. (He can control the barrel of sand on his back but knows he is dying) Two days later they hear a frequency from orochimaru about how there is no infection where he is at and has food and shelter. Then the police station is invaded by the infected. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari escape and head towards the hideout. A few chapters later they get to the tenchi bridge and find Sauske, Hinata, and Kiba fighting a horde of fast infected. The group fights them off and Sakura is reunited with her boyfriend and Hinata reunited with Hers. Sauske talks about how they heard the message on the radio telling them to go to the hideout. They cross the bridge and head to the hideout. On the way they find a lot of infected crows/raven. Sauske flashbacks to how Itachi had a soft spot for crows/ravens and how he was surrounded by them almost all the time. They find Itachi surrounded by crows/ravens. He shows that he is mutated by the infection. Big fight scene later, itachi is set on fire. He realizes he lost and tells them not to go to the hideout. He dies and they ignore his warning. They get to the hideout and find out that it was a trap. Orochimaru reveals that he was the one who caused the infection and has been experimenting. Sauske gets mad because it was him who made itachi the freak he was. Orochimaru says he works for an organization called the Akatski, but Sauske interrupts him and tries to kill him. One attempt to kill orochimaru later, orochimaru escapes. They search his lair and find a map showing the Akatski hideout. On the way there, they fight several Akatski members who are also mutated by the infection. Alog the way they find Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. They make it to the hideout and find Pain, the leader of the organization, Orochimaru, the scientist, and Tobi, and Madara, the muscle. Orochimaru releases a horde of infected. Neji, Kiba, Temari, and Hinata hold them off, Kakashi, and Yamato fight Tobi and Madara. Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura go after Pain. After their fight with Pain, in which be was severely wounded, Pain told them he planned to use the infected to rule the world. And that his next target is Konoha. Pain, Tobi, orochimaru, and Madara get away. The group heads to Konoha. They make it their and are reunited with their families, sad fluffy stuff. The city and the suburban areas are surrounded by a five foot thick 13 foot high stone wall. They tell mayor Tsunade of Pain's plan. She decides to double their security. One month of filler later, the Akatski attack the city and unleash thousands of infected onto the city. Pain uses his awesome powers caused by the virus and turns Konoha into ruins. The Akatski leave and they start to rebuild Konoha. Rumors go around that Rain City is the only place beside Konoha that is free from infection, and could be where the Akatski is hiding out at. All of the Konoha 11 headover to the city so they could talk about combining their forces, along with the other villages/cities, to defeat the infection. They arrive there and talk to the mayor, who looks like the female Pain. The girl Pain agrees and says she will have a meeting with Tsunade. They stay a few days to recuperate and end up being captured by Pain. Pain says that he will make a double of the mayor and rule the world from the inside. They escape and foil his plans while the city is being destroyed by super mutated infected. Lots of destruction later, Pain realizes his plans are foiled, so he absorbs Tobi, Orochimaru, and Mardara and turns into the ultimate infected monster. Somehow they manage to kill him and acquires the cure. They then make the long journey back to Konoha and I end it there leaving the readers to use their imaginations for what happens next or make a sequel.

 **A story where Hinata has a second personality that comes once every four months.**

Made before Sasuke left.

After many years, Hiashi Hyuuga finally came up with the perfect schedule. He used to have a great schedule that he would follow everyday, keeping him organized so he would get everything accomplished in one day. Without a schedule, he would fall behind in work, not have enough personal time, become out of shape. His day would quickly fall apart, affecting his life for the next several weeks. After his brother was killed in his stead, the schedule got broken, sending him into disorder and chaos. It took him four years, but he finally came up with a schedule that will get him through everything in a day. Hiashi also made sure to burn the schedule into the minds of his daughters and his nephew. It is for this reason that Hiashi is furious.

Breakfast is supposed to start at seven sharp, and ending at seven thirty. That way he can know what his kids are planning for the day. Knowing where they are at all times will ensure their safety in case something were to go wrong in the village or the clan. As clan head, Hiashi sits at the end of the long eighteen person table. Neji sits on his left and Hinata and Hanabi sits on the left. The dining room is one that you'd normally see in a king's castle, or in the Daimyo's mansion. It has a high ceiling with three Chandeliers hanging from it, five tall windows on both side walls, and a single one on the end walls, all of which are colorful so none could see inside. The walls are covered in wine red fur with paintings of the many past clan heads. The walls are pumped with Chakra by servants from the side branch (they push all their Chakra into a generator twice a week) so other Hyuuga members won't be able to see through.

But, his pathetic excuse for a daughter Hinata has yet to shown up, and is fifteen minutes late! At least Hanabi and Neji were here, but her absence is driving him insane! "Neji, Hanabi." Hiashi said, his disturbingly calm voice make the two stifin in fear. The two looked up from their plates, which for some reason became the most interesting thing in the room once they realized that Hinata wasn't present, and stared at the clan head, their body shaking in fear. Hiashi was not a man you should not not be afraid of. The punishments he indict are harsh enough to earn him a spot in the torture Olympics, which he almost one, coming in third place from Anko and Ibiki. "Would any of you happen to know where Lady Hinata is?" he asked as he stared at the empty seat, his tone becoming a cold as ice.

The two Hyuuga children sweated profusely, fear of his might overtaking their ability to respond.

"I-I don't know H-Hiashi-sama." Neji replied, finally finding the balls and voice to reply. "Hanabi-sama, you were supposed to be the one to wake her today, so why isn't she here?" he said throwing the blame towards his younger cousin. Hanabi glared at him for being put on the spot, then looked at her father with a respectful look. Even though he is her dad, she, along with Hinata, refer to him as Hiashi-sama. His clan head title overwrites the father title.

"Hiashi-sama, I did wake her up, but it seems that she ignored me and went back to bed." Hanabi said as calmly as possible, which let's admit, is translated to "barely keeping it together."

"Well, if my eldest daughter is not here in the next ten seconds, then the three of you will be put through a punishment so awful, it'll scar you for life."

Neji knew he was going to hate himself for saying this, but he asked hesitantly, "W-What is this punishment?" to their shock, the normally stoic Hyuuga cracked a smile.

"It's a little video I put together called, The Miracle of Childbirth." the two siblings mouths dropped open, taken aback by his threat, even instinctively leaning away from the clan head. "I'm counting. Ten-" the double doors leading to the room flew open with a bang, kicked open by a boot clad foot. Hiashi glared standing up and turning around to give whoever rudely interrupted their breakfast the beating of a lifetime. It was when he saw that his daughter kicked the door open that his jaw fell open. It wasn't her kicking the door open that shocked him since it happens whenever she is in a bad mood, but what she wore that did. To anyone who knew her, this would be the most revealing outfit she wore. The large obscuring jacket was no more along with her fishnet shirt. It got replaced by a purple tube top that exposes her midriff, and doing very little to hide her impressive set of melons. The bottom of her outfit are dark blue shorts with fishnet tights under it, and black high heeled boots with a red star logo on the right and left sides.

"Sup bitches!" Hinata yelled in a definitely not shy or timid and not quiet voice. "Atanih is in the house!" although naturally pale, Hiashi became pale once she said her name. Oh shit! She's here early.

"Atanih?!" Hiashi half screamed half asked. "How are you here?"

"Well, when two people fuck, their fluids mix and become a fetus that after nine months is pushed out the moist tunnel that is the vagina." Neji turned green and Hanabi thought, "Oh, so that's how it works."

"No, I meant you're not supposed to show up for another month. What are you doing here so soon?"

"Well the Chunin exams are coming up, so I thought Hinata would need my help. So here I am!"


End file.
